Gone?
by Lil Gold Fishie
Summary: Tai's left in the digital world by himself, thinking he's forgotten. But is he? 4 years later Matt still misses him terribly. What happens when they're thrown back into eachother's lives? Taito, fluff, angsty goodness? What's not to love? R&R!
1. Pondering the Past

This is my first yaoi fic that will actually have chapters! Yay!! This chapter is from Tai's POV.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Goddamn wind. It tries to sweep you off your feet and carry you away into nothingness, into the dreary sky filled with clouds pregnant with rain. The wind pushes me and shoves me this way and that, but I hold my ground, like I always do. The wind, of course, could never actually sweep someone off their feet, unless it was a tornado or something. But it makes it a hell of a lot more difficult to get home.  
  
Home. Hmph. That is something that I don't have. The only thing I call home right now is a cave underground on File Island in the digital world. Yes, the digital world. I think I've been stuck in this crazy place for a good two or three years now, I don't know. I've lost count of the days a long time ago. There wasn't enough room on the wall for any more lines scratched on with a sharp stone. I remember when there still was room on the wall, when I would etch in another day hoping. Hoping that they'll come back for me. That they wouldn't forget me. That they'd realize I was still here in this mysterious world. I even made a bet with myself that I would go home before the space filled up. But no.  
  
It happened on that fateful day when Gennai told us that we had two hours to be with our digimon, before the gate to the digital world closes. I went off with Agumon, and we talked and laughed like everyday. It wasn't like we were never going to see each other again. Right? We were so happy from our victory in the digital world and that everything was finally at peace that we didn't care much what we did, as long as we spent it happy together. Why would you want your last memories of someone to be sad?  
  
But it turned out that evil wasn't at all gone from the digital world. I was walking with Agumon along a path towards the clearing where the trolley car stood. Telling him how I'd never forget him and how much he meant to me. I can still remember it now.  
  
I'd already said good-bye to Agumon, and was about to enter it from the back when it happened. Something came out and grabbed me, and almost immediately knocked me unconscious, pulling me into the bushes. The last thing I saw was the strange vehicle taking off into the air and Mimi's hat flying through the air towards the ground. Then all went black.  
  
I woke up in this strange cave, where this odd digimon had dragged me off. She acted like a fanmon of Piedmon, I think. I might've been some other digimon. She kept saying, "You killed him! You all killed him! He was my love, my only, and now he's gone!"  
  
She tried to attack me, but the power of my digivice easily defeated her. She wasn't very strong. I found my way back to that clearing, but the trolley was gone. I called out, but the only sounds in the night air were the cricketmon in the bushes nearby. It was then I realized I was alone.  
  
They were gone. Just . . . gone.  
  
Gone, caput, end of story. I was stuck here for the rest of eternity.  
  
I mean, Agumon probably thought I'd made it inside the trolley. Same with the other digimon. But what about Matt? Sora? Izzy? Didn't any of them notice I wasn't there? I guess they must've, I mean, I was their leader after all. I kinda figured they wouldn't be able to stop the car, but maybe . . . maybe someone could've jumped off and stayed with me?  
  
I guess I'm feeling selfish, but a few years later, I'm still alone. The cave that that evil digimon dragged me off to is now my home. I found a bed in the middle of nowhere (hey, it's the digital world, what do you expect? Weird things happen. But it was probably left by one of us when he or she got off it when Devimon scattered us) and dragged it to my cave, and even made a few candles from beeswax and some string. I also keep a fire going all day and all night, except in the summer, unless it rains. In the summer I sleep in the hammock I wove together one week when I was especially bored. In the winter I practically isolate myself from the outside, staying inside all the time.  
  
I even found some things I like to do. I've never rock-climbed before, and when I tried to scale a cliff once, it turned out to be pretty fun. I keep fit, of course. I could never think of myself as being fat. An overweight Taichi? That would be way too weird.  
  
I grew out of my old khaki shorts and blue tee shirt about a year and a half ago, but I hunted around for any sign of intelligent life, and found a very friendly half-human half-cat digimon who had three small digi- children. I offered to help her watch them, if she would help me out a bit. So I played with them and babysat them so she could have time with her digi-husband, and she sewed me some clothes that'll last me for a long while, for all seasons. A few shirts, a sweater, shorts, pants, socks, and then things like a hat, mittens, scarf, a warmer version of the sweater to act as a coat. She even made me a pair of swim trunks and gave me one of her spare towels and blankets, and a pair of shoes her husband outgrew. I was ever so grateful. I'll have to find Kimamon again sometime. I owe her, a lot.  
  
But after that mostly I just explored the digital world. I hike around and go to different islands in Whalemon or by swimming, if it's close enough. And at night I look up at the stars, wondering.  
  
After all these years, I still can't believe what has happened. I miss my family - my mom, my dad, and Kari. I miss Sora, Izzy, and TK and Mimi and Joe and Matt. Especially Matt. We went through so much together and learned so much about each other. I wonder if he still remembers me. I wonder if any of them remember me. What if they went back to the real world and their memories were erased? What would happen to me then?  
  
I miss a whole lot of things besides the people I care about, though. Like soccer. I tried kicking a stone in and out of between two tress once, but it wasn't the same. I miss music. And food I recognize. And TV, and my room and taking proper showers and school. Yes, even school. Taichi Kamiya has officially gone mad.  
  
Sometimes I cry myself to sleep missing my old life. Sometimes it's just sniffling, and sometimes it's howling with heart-wrenching agony, screaming with all my internal pain. I've even attempted to commit suicide, but when I drift off into that dark bliss of unconsciousness, I always come back somehow. Always. Maybe humans weren't able to die in the digital world. Where would they go? When digimon die, their data disintegrates, but it gets reconfigured and they are reborn in primary village. I shudder at the thought of finding myself in an egg after I jump backwards off a cliff. I get hurt, yes, but I've never died. Sometimes, that fact really sucks.  
  
If I were at home, would I be in high school? Would I have a job? Would Matt and I still be friends? I am now sitting here on the edge of the cliff by my cave and staring into the digi-ocean, thinking all about the things that could've been.  
  
I think I've sat here for a good two hours at least. "Ow, my butt hurts," I said to no one as I got up and stretched. Rubbing my back, I stalked back over to the ruins on File Island, where I would be sleeping on the floor tonight. I spent the entire day today walking around in the labyrinth looking at the ancient inscriptions in the walls, but I never got lost. Not anymore, anyway. I've been here too many times to get lost and I have the entire layout of the building practically memorized. A useful tool when you're running away from insane digimon that want you for their lunch. I had paused when I got to the part about how the leader would be the carrier of the crest of courage.  
  
I smiled at the memories recalled from long ago as I walked. I soon came to the crumbling temple and slumped up against a wall. I didn't notice the flash of red light to my right as my eyes slid shut, and I fell back into that dream world that I often end up in. I dreamed that Matt came to rescue me, finally, and that it was a happy and joyous occasion. Then the dream changed. Matt started telling me about how much he loved me, and how he had for a long time. Then I felt the words coming out of my mouth, too. I told him I loved him. Dream-Matt came close to me and kissed me, and Dream-Me liked it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands slid around my waist, pulling me closer. I moaned at the extra contact it resulted in, and it seemed like the moment would last forever . . .  
  
But then it was broken off. I had a rude awakening. Someone was haking me roughly by my shoulders.  
  
"What the fuck . . ." I mumbled. "I'll talk to you in the morning, Centauro . . ." I yawned. ". . . Centauromon."  
  
But the arms continued to shake me, making the back of my head bang against the stone pillar of the temple, HARD.  
  
"OW!" I cried, and opened my eyes to see who my attacker was. It was a tall someone. But it was a person, not a digimon. My eyes were still bleary with sleep, so I asked, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Silence. Then a small voice came from the figure.  
  
"Tai . . .?"  
  
I rubbed my eyes to get a better view of the person. Well, it was a guy. A tall, blonde-haired guy with what looked like a green school uniform on. As my vision became clearer, I realized that this someone looked familiar.  
  
Like someone I knew long ago.  
  
Like someone that I cared about long ago.  
  
Like a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired, wonderful someone who I really cared about long ago and still think about everyday. I blinked.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
There it is! Hope you liked it. If you're wondering, I accept flames . . . but don't be too harsh! ^_^ Please Review! Thx! 


	2. Missing You

This is from Matt's POV.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Matt! Get up, you're gonna be late!"  
  
My head shot up and I glanced at the alarm clock. 7:30! Kuso, I'm going to be late again!  
  
I jumped out of bed and showered, dressed, and did my hair in record time. I skipped breakfast and yelled, "Bye dad!" running down the hallway of the apartment building, rushing into the elevator, then pressing the "GROUND FLOOR" button about twenty times before the door actually shut.  
  
I stepped into my classroom just as the bell rang. I walked over to my seat beside Sora and mumbled, "Wheeew, that was close," as I sat down and the teacher did the attendance. Sora giggled. "What's so funny?" I demanded.  
  
She fought to keep a straight face. "Looks like your immaculate hair isn't so immaculate today, huh, 'Mato?"  
  
Growling, I got a comb out of my back pocket and fixed my hair with the help of my reflection in the window. Satisfied, I sunk low into my chair and dropped my head against my arms on my desk.  
  
"Couldn't sleep again?"  
  
"Yeah," nodding my head in my arms, closing my eyes.  
  
Sora sighed. "Matt, you know I'm concerned about you. You said you would try - "  
  
". . . to forget about what happened and get on with my life, I know, Sora," I finished for her. "But you of all people should know that it's not that simple," I said, peeking out from my small enclosed dark space.  
  
She sighed a second time and looked out the window at the soccer field. "Yeah, I know, I did know him practically all my life after all." She tore her eyes away from the field and regarded me sternly. "But, you're not like this, Matt. You're slipping and you know it. Your grades are falling, you never sleep anymore, and you spend a lot of time brooding. You don't even visit TK as often as you used to. C'mon, Matt, you gotta snap out of it!"  
  
I looked up to check if the teacher was busy. She was. So I sat up and looked Sora in the eye.  
  
"You don't have to live with the guilt of leaving him there. None of you guys saw him, but I did. I even went to try to stop the trolley, but it wouldn't. I saw him being dragged away, but I didn't jump off like I wanted to. I was too damn selfish to go home. Dammit, Sora, I miss him so much!" Tears welled up in my eyes, but I blinked them back. I couldn't cry. Not now, not where everyone could see me.  
  
"I know," she whispered, taking my hand. "We all do. And we all know that you, especially, are suffering. He was your best friend, wasn't he?" I nodded. "I understand, Matt. But Tai wouldn't want you to act like this."  
  
Sighing, I knew she was right, and I said so. "I know you're right . . . Okay I'll try harder, I promise."  
  
Looking satisfied, Sora gave my squeeze one final squeeze before twisting back around and focusing at the lesson that had just begun.  
  
Meanwhile, I shifted my attention to what Sora was staring at before: the soccer field. Suddenly I had a vision. I remembered once when I was bored in class and there was a gym class going on outside. People materialized on the field in only my eyes and I watched as the ball got passed back and forth between players. A guy with huge, bouncy brunette hair suddenly cut in front of the player who had the ball and started dribbling it to the other side of the field, made a shot, and scored.  
  
I smiled to myself. The player was, of course, Tai. Of course, I didn't know him back then, but now that I remember this particular memory I realized that I saw him a lot; whether it be passing him in the halls, playing soccer in the hallways during break, passing him when in the hallways we're both dashing to get to class, or talking with Sora at lunch hour . . . but then again I didn't know Sora back then either.  
  
If it wasn't for Tai, I probably would be just as anti-social as I was before. In the digital world, we made many revelations together and different experiences brought out different secrets, worries, or problems that we had in our lives. You know how you're supposed to learn to accept it when someone leaves your life, and how it's supposed to grow easier after time? Well, it seems that I'm missing him more then ever. Me and Tai were such good friends. I imagined that we would go through our first year of high school together, but here I am at the end of my first year, alone.  
  
Tai's gone. I wouldn't be surprised if he was still alive. But I try not to think of it that way. Just that he's . . . gone.  
  
Soon the bell rang and I went to my next class. Then the next one. Lunch. Then two more classes. Band rehearsal. Walked home alone. It's dark out, and I enter my empty apartment, finding a note on my fridge from my dad saying he's on a business trip, he'll be back next Monday, and that there's money on the fridge. Like I hadn't already seen it. I'm tall enough.  
  
Sighing, I sauntered through my dark apartment and to my room, where I collapsed onto my bed and closed my eyes. Immediately, tears formed under them and spilled out down my cheeks. This was my alone time. This was where I could cry, sob, wail like a baby from the guilt and the grief and to pray to God that He'd bring my Taichi back to me somehow. Yes, my Taichi. I just recently accepted that I was gay, and my thoughts were always on Tai, so many jumbled-up feeling arose. Maybe I was confusing close friendship with love and lust, maybe I really do love him. I don't know. All I know is that I need my Taichi right here with me right this moment or I might explode on the inside.  
  
Through my tears and loud sobs and gasps, I didn't notice the computer turning on. By itself. I only raised my head from where it was buried deep into my pillow when it started to buzz loudly. As I searched for the source of the sound that interrupted my 'getting-rid-of-my-grief' ritual, I noticed the computer screen starting to glow a bright red. I sat there, mesmerized. Then, the crest of love appears, spinning slowly on the screen. The crest of love? But that's Sora's crest. What is it doing on my computer?  
  
I went over to the computer and tried turning it off, just in case it was some bizarre screensaver Sora put on it last time she was over and I went to the bathroom. Nothing. I shook the mouse. Again, nothing. But the buzzing noise was getting louder and the light glowing brighter.  
  
Then I noticed that the crest of love was spinning a lot faster than it was before. As I watched, it spun faster and faster, and the light grew brighter and brighter, so bright that I had to squint and shield my eyes with my hands.  
  
Then suddenly, the entire room filled with light and I was surrounded by a huge sparkling mass of red. I felt a slight tugging at around my stomach area, and I was unexpectedly somehow flung forward. My mind was reeling, and my stomach was lurching. Wait a minute . . .  
  
This was just like . . .  
  
. . . going to the digital world?  
  
As if to clarify that statement, all of the sudden I fell a few feet to a ground and the glowing red light grew dimmer, and I saw that I was, indeed in the digital world. On File Island, to be exact. There was the forest, and there were the ancient ruins. But what was I doing here? Am I being called back for some reason? If so, where are the others? Or is it just me?  
  
I decided to go to the ruins and maybe, if I could find Centauromon, he may be able to explain this.  
  
But then I saw something that made me stop in my tracks. I felt my eyes widen, and my jaw fell, scraping the ground. I blinked, rubbed my eyes, then blinked again.  
  
No way.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Ooohh . . . what's gonna hap-pen? ^_^ dun dun dun. I'm gonna take a break with this fic. I know, it's only on the second chapter, but my science teacher will pulverize me if I don't get back on track. I might update my other current fic, called A New Life. I just wrote this to get you started though. Please review! Thx! 


	3. We Meet Again

Thanks for all the reviews, ppl! To Ginger: it'll be explained in future chappies, to make things clear. And to peachesjo: thx! *gives peachesjo a BIIG hug* ^_^ Yeah, it's gonna switch back and forth, I guess. Some chappies'll have both, and there might be some chapters that all have the same POV in a row. I dunno. We'll see how it goes! ^_^  
  
And sorry it took so long! Apparently, I'm 'grounded' from any forms of entertainment, which includes the internet, so my dad disconnected it on my computer. But, I found a way to get onto his! Aha! And I wrote this chapter on it while he was out . . . hehehe . . . It's from Matt's POV. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh my God. It can't be him . . . could it?  
  
I ran up to the sleeping figure laying by the stone pillar of the temple and stared. Same gravity-defying hair, same muscular build, same smooth, tan skin . . .  
  
I stopped those thoughts before I started drooling. But it was all too true. My mind had always thought that I would never see him again. That maybe he had died in the digital world, or was laying somewhere sick and weak. But all those thoughts were being erased now.  
  
It was impossible. It's not. There he is, right in front of me.  
  
Taichi Kamiya, goggles and all.  
  
I felt hot tears sting in the back of my eyes but I held them back. A pert of me wanted to stare at him, but another side of me told me to wake him, to talk to him right away. That side won out. I went up to Tai and began to prod him awake. He mumbled something incoherent, turned over, and went back to sleep. I grinned despite myself. Same old Taichi.  
  
I shook him with a little more force this time. "What the fuck . . ." he mumbled. "I'll talk to you in the morning, Centauro . . ." he yawned. ". . . Centauromon." And then he rolled over and went back to sleep, AGAIN.  
  
Desperate now to wake him up and annoyed by the all-too-familiar act, I shook him real hard, accidentally banging his head against the pillar. I stopped immediately.  
  
"OW!" he cried, opening his eyes a little. He looked at me, his eyes still full of sleep. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
I paused. What if he was still angry with me from leaving him here all this time? I wouldn't want that, not at our first meeting after so long. The little voice that Tai had helped get rid of said these things in the back of my mind, but my heart had other ideas.  
  
". . . Tai?" I said, surprised at how small the word came out. Was I really that afraid?  
  
Below me, Taichi blinked and looked at me, hard. I backed away a little, unsure. But then there was that look in his eyes, the one I haven't seen in such a long time. They were full of love, trust, and friendship, but now also a newfound hope and realization.  
  
"Matt?" he said, his eyes widening.  
  
My heart was beating so loudly in my chest that I was sure that it Tai would hear it echoing in the clearing. But, seeing that look on Tai's face, my vision blurred and tears started pouring down my cheeks.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, it's me"  
  
I was gonna go over and hug him, but he beat me to it. He immediately threw himself at me, locked his arms around my shoulders, and buried his face into my neck, sending shivers up my spine. I felt wetness on my neck and I realized he was crying, too.  
  
"Oh, god, Matt," he sobbed, clutching my shirt. "You came back, you did, you're really here!"  
  
"'Chi, I'm so glad you're okay, I missed you so much! I don't know what I would've done if you were hurt, or gone. Oh my god, oh my god . . ."  
  
I kept repeating that phrase, but less often after a while. We just sat there clutching each other, rocking back and forth in a joyful embrace. I couldn't believe it. I'm touching him, I can smell him, he's really right here. With me. I was beyond ecstatic. Suddenly I thought of something, and I took Tai's face in my hands and made him look at me. I needed him to hear this, no matter the consequences.  
  
"Tai, I saw you that day."  
  
"Huh?" Tai gaped.  
  
I bit my lip. "I saw you being taken away by something, and that you were hurt. But we were already in the air, and . . . and . . ."  
  
"What?" he whispered. Shock and what looked like betrayal flashed across his beautiful face.  
  
"I know, I know!" I let go of his face, and buried mine into my hands, ashamed and hysterical in tears. "I tr-tried to stop the thing, I r-really did, but noth-nothing happened, and m-my instincts told me to jump off and go hel-help you but I was t-too selfish, I just wan-wanted to go h-home so b-badly, and I figured we c-could still save you. Then I remembered that the ga-gate was closing forever, b-but by that time we w-were already across, and oh god, Tai, it's all my f-fault, it is, and I'm sorry, so sorry . . ."  
  
Tai took me in his arms and held me while I sobbed on his shoulder. But why? Wasn't he angry? We were best friends, and I let him down. I did. Some friend I am. Crest of friendship my ass. I kept crying.  
  
Then like I did before, Tai took my face and turned my head so I was looking right in his eyes. I couldn't do it, I couldn't look at his face, so I closed my eyes, a whimper escaping my trembling lips. He was going to hit me. He hates me. He must -  
  
"Matt, look at me," he said gently. His tone surprised me. I cracked open my eyelids and looked to the side. "No, look into my eyes, Yamato. I want you to look at me." I winced and switched my gaze to his deep chocolate orbs, immediately hypnotized.  
  
"Matt," he whispered. "It's not your fault. No, really," he added when I scoffed, "it's not. You would've killed yourself if you had jumped. Or even maybe also captured, I dunno. But now I know at least that you tried. Right?" I hesitated, and then nodded. "It's not your fault, Yama," he said softly.  
  
"So you're not angry?" I asked tentatively. He shook his head, chuckling.  
  
"Do I look angry to you, Yama? You've always been able to read me like an open book."  
  
I grinned a little, and he grinned back even wider as he took me for another hug. "I could never hate you, Yama . . ." I sniffed and buried my face into his neck. "Far from it . . ."  
  
Did he actually say that? Nah, probably just hearing things. Then, I felt Taichi's body shaking a little, and I realized he was crying . . . again.  
  
"Shhh, now," I soothed, rubbing his back in circular motions. "Why are you crying, 'Chi? Shhh, everything's going to be okay now . . ."  
  
"I," choked Taichi, evidently letting go of something he was withholding before. "I, I just - I've been so lon-lonely, Ya- Yama." He suddenly gripped me tightly, as if afraid I was going to disappear. "I missed you so much." That came in barely a whisper.  
  
"Me too, Taichi, me too." I held back a sob and tried to be brave for the one that was always brave for me.  
  
And we sat there for a long time. Eventually one of us lay down, don't remember who, but soon we both fell asleep, basking in each other's warmth and presence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there you go! Read and review please! C'mon click the button down there . . . You know you want to . . . Go on now . . . 


	4. One Week

//Taichi POV//  
  
I woke up the following morning with one main thought; that it was very, very enjoyable to wake up feeling so warm and comfortable. I haven't slept so well in years. I dreamt that Yama came back for me. It was a wonderful dream. But of course, it was only a dream.  
  
But, being me, I decided to 'sleep in,' even though there wasn't anything to sleep in for. Typical me, eh?  
  
I just lay there for a while, daydreaming about Yama; his pool blue eyes, his straw colored hair that always had to be just perfect, his smile. Especially his smile. The ends of his full, lush pink lips would turn up slowly, and then slowly become into a grin that showed off his dazzling white teeth. And his skin was so smooth, creamy and pale and porcelain- like. It was times like these that I wish I could actually see him, even if I couldn't talk to him or touch him. I just want to see him so badly.  
  
Groaning I rolled over, and it took my rational mind a while to register that the source of the enjoyment I felt before was the second body that was formerly pressed tightly up against his back, and right now still seemed asleep. And even then I didn't immediately make the connection.  
  
But when I rolled over meeting a face-full of blonde hair it hit me. You know in cartoons when one of those huge blacks balls attached to thick chains swing and hit the character right in the face? Well, that's what I felt right then. The wonderful, wonderful reality. Because none other than Yamato Ishida was sleeping soundly on the ground next to me.  
  
I stared at him for a minute or so, just letting it sink in. Memories from the night before came flooding back, and I almost whooped out loud in joy of it not being a dream, but I didn't for fear of waking this beautiful sleeping angel.  
  
I smiled a little, seeing how his hair was in disarray. I watched as his chest rose and fell in steady breathing. The breath, that less than five minutes ago, was tickling the back of my neck. I gazed, hypnotized.  
  
I remembered that during those blissful moments before when I felt so completely comfortable that Yama had his arms around my waist tightly and his face buried in my neck. Plus, we were touching from head to toe. I wonder if Yama . . . nah, he couldn't. I mean, what was so special about me? I love Yama because . . . well, I just do. There's no explanation for it. It just seems that I'm destined to love him, to protect him, to spend the rest of my life with him . . . but that'll never happen. Not in a million years.  
  
I smiled to myself again as I marvelled how beautiful he was. He looked so calm, so peaceful. Like there was not an ounce of bad in him. They say no one is perfect, but the sleeping figure in front of me that still has one arm on my waist certainly is. At least in my eyes.  
  
I noticed that Yama had his arm on my waist just then and smiled. Probably thinks I'm someone else, I thought. I wasn't uncomfortable with this at all, but Yamato probably would if he knew what he was doing. And anyway, I just realized that I really needed to pee. It took all my mind power to not think about taps, waterfalls, or other water sources as I slowly and carefully extricated myself, as not to wake Yamato and create an uncomfortable scene. Taking one last look at Yama, I ran off into nature's bathroom to do my business.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
Matt's POV ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Weak fingers of sun tried to grab at my eyes, slowly waking me. In my half- dazed state, I smiled stupidly as I remembered the wonderful dream I had. It had Taichi in it, and we met and talked, and then I slept beside him, and even kissed the back of his neck at which I think he murmured contently in response. But it was just a dream.  
  
I growled slightly at the evil, evil sun that had pulled me from my slumber. I screwed my eyes shut tighter, but the rays grew increasingly brighter, and I groaned, rolling over in my bed and reached for my alarm clock to see what time it was. And reached, grabbing blindly at where the goddamn clock was supposed to be. Finally I opened my eyes, but it was not my plain white ceiling that met me, but a clear blue sky with clouds floating by gracefully. I looked from side to side, and realized that I was lying on a grassy ground near a building, near a forest. It registered that I was in the digital world, and suddenly memories from yesterday came flooding back to me. I smiled, remembering how happy I was to see Taichi, my dear Taichi. Speaking of Taichi, I looked around again. Where was he?  
  
As if to answer my question, I instantly heard a humming coming from somewhere behind me, and I rolled over onto my stomach to see Taichi sitting by a fire, on which he was trying to cook some fish. He seemed happy though. He was singing a tune with a fast pace beat which I recognised somewhat. As he stoked the fire, I could make out the words:  
  
". . . yesterday, you'd forgiven me, but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry . . ."  
  
I smiled, remembering a conversation we had when we were still all in the digital world all those years ago.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
It was a still, quiet night, but the digidestined were far from peaceful, as they were sitting around a campfire as Sora and Mimi danced to a song they and the rest were singing and clapping along merrily. Once they finished, Matt looked over to TK, his younger brother, who was currently asleep on the ground beside him.  
  
Tai also noticed this, commenting, "Poor guy. Too much action for the lil' tyke."  
  
Matt smiled. "Yeah, he's pretty pooped out. But that doesn't mean we have to stop! This is fun!"  
  
"Yeah," spoke up Koushiro. "I believe that Tai still hasn't informed us of his favorite song."  
  
"That's right," pried Sora. "C'mon Tai, we've all sang our favorite songs. It's your turn." The rest of the group added agreeing comments until Tai threw his hands in the air and cried, "Okay, alright!" He received encouraging applause and whoops as he stood up and he shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
"Okay, but I'm warning you, I can't sing, and you guys have to promise not to laugh," he added warningly.  
  
Matt stood up then. "Hey, I can sing, sort of, I mean I can't be worse then you, right?" He punched my arm playfully and grinned. "If I know the song, maybe I can help you sing it."  
  
"Thanks, Matt, but I doubt you'll be able to even if you know it. It's pretty fast," said Taichi.  
  
"Well, what is it?" asked Joe.  
  
"It's called 'One Week' by the Barenaked Ladies," he said, blushing.  
  
We stared at him, before Mimi broke out in a high-pitched giggle. Tai frowned. "Hey, I asked you not to laugh!"  
  
"It's not you or the song, but what kind of name for a band is 'Barenaked Ladies?'" she said, gasping for breath. The rest laughed or grinned at Mimi's antics, and I turned to Tai.  
  
"I know the song, but you're right, I probably won't be able to sing it. But can you? I could play the tune on my harmonica."  
  
Tai grinned, and nodded. So I sat back down and pulled my harmonica out of my back pocket and blew experimentally a few times before nodding to Taichi, who grinned at took it away.  
  
"It's been one week since you looked at me, Cocked your head to the side and said 'I'm angry.' Five days since you laughed at me saying, 'Get that together come back and see me.' Three days since the living room, I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you. Yesterday you'd forgiven me, but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry.  
  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink, as I make you stop, think, you'll think you're looking at Aquaman. I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss, I like the sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan.  
  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes. big like Leann Rimes, because I'm all about value. Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits, you try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through.  
  
Gonna make a break and take a fake I'd like a stinkin, achin shake I like vanilla, It's the finest of the flavours. Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know the Vertigo is gonna grow cause it's so dangerous, You'll have to sign a waiver . . . "  
  
Everyone was clapping along and singing bits that they knew every now and then. You could tell that Tai was having the time of his life. True, he couldn't sing, but as he spoke the words he made hand movements and danced and jumped around the campfire. We were all laughing and clapping and I even put down my harmonica to go dance with him. He grabbed my arms and we spun round and round, clinging to each other with glee as Tai shouted the words and I just laughed along . . .  
  
//Back to Present//  
  
Smiling, I got up and went over to Tai, grabbing the sticks with burned fish and replaced them with more he had on the ground, and started to sing along. After everyone but Tai came home from the digital world, I heard the song on the radio one day and memorized it. I don't know why I did it, but it made me feel a little better to think that now, there was a small part of Tai still with me.  
  
Tai looked up when he saw me coming and grinned when I started to sing. We sang the entire song, re-enacting the first time he sang it and dancing around the fire with glee. He grabbed my arms, and I widened my grin so much that my cheeks hurt, but I didn't care. We looked into each other's laughing eyes as we went into the last chorus and we yelled the lyrics, spinning round and round until we fell breathless onto the ground.  
  
"That was fun," gasped Tai, giggling.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Tai, are you giggling?" A giggle was my response. "The only time I've ever heard you giggle was in our tickle fights, you remember?"  
  
A look of mock-horror came over his face and an evil grin came over mine. Tai began spluttering.  
  
"Matt - c'mon buddy, that's not fair - you know I'm really ticklish and - Matt, what are you doing? Matt - Matt!" I was crawling over to him and he was backing away. I stopped moving, and he seemed to sigh with relief when I pretended to get up, giving up. But I took that opportunity to jump on him and tickle his ribs mercilessly.  
  
"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!! Matt, stop! Stop it! Ah, ah!" he laughed and giggled, giggling mostly. I laughed, watching his arms and legs flail every which way, but to no avail. I attacked his sides, neck, armpits, feet, and his weak spot, right underneath his knees. When I tickled him there he nearly kicked me away, but he missed and I ended up smushing my face into his stomach, laying inbetween his legs. We lay like that for a while, Tai's giggles subsiding and both of us catching our breath. It felt really nice, lying there on Taichi's stomach, and for one instant, everything was perfect in the world. But that moment was shattered.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Mmm?" I murmured, feeling very at peace.  
  
"Could you get off me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffie! Okay, not a very good one, but still. Hehe, and I added one of my very favorite songs in the whole world . . . One Week!!! Best song ever!! People who see me walking down the streets singing it at the top of my lungs give me strange looks, but meh. Whatever. I know this chappie is kinda lame, but I think my muse is taking vacation in the Bahamas . . . ahhh, the Bahamas . . . *snaps back to reality* Does it suck? Is it good? Review and tell me! 


End file.
